A Piece of Life : Series
by Catrine Song
Summary: Ada-ada saja tingkah yang dilakukan Sungmin! Membuat Kyuhyun menderita, lalu apa lagi? / Bad summary / KyuMin, YAOI, DLDR / CHAPTER 2 UP / Enjoy Reading!
1. A Shirt

**A Piece of Life series : A Shirt  
.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**

**T**  
**.**

**Romance, Family, AU**  
**.**

**YAOI, MPreg, Typo(s), DLDR**  
**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**  
**.**

Sungmin sedang membongkar-bongkar lemari bajunya saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Ya_, apa yang kau lakukan pada baju-bajunya?!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat baju-baju yang semula tersusun rapi di lemari Sungmin sudah berpindah tempat ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Aku sedang mencari kaus yang aku beli dulu, Kyu. Yang berwarna biru itu," jelasnya.

Kyuhyun duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Bukankah- kau sudah mem- memberikannya kepada- sepupumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata karena menghindari lemparan baju-baju Sungmin.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sungmin berbalik dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Sungmin. _Apa orang hamil memang begini? Benar-benar merepotkan_, keluh Kyuhyun.

Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mencoba lebih bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan baju-baju Sungmin yang berantakan lalu mengajak Sungmin melipat baju-baju itu bersama.

_"Shireo!_ Aku ingin kaus itu, Kyu," Sungmin memohon dengan gaya _aegyo_ khasnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menarik napas panjang.

_Mungkin keinginan anak kami_, sugesti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Dia beranjak dari atas tempat tidur lalu memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Besok kita ambil. _Eo?"_

Sungmin menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin sekarang Kyu. Aku ingin kaus itu sekarang," rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, tidak mungkin dia pergi ke Mokpo selarut ini hanya untuk mengambil selembar kaus. Lagipula, ia sudah lelah setelah seharian berkutat dengan komputer dan berkas-berkas memuakan di kantor.

"Besok ya _chagi._ Aku lelah sekali malam ini." Kyuhyun memasang wajah lelah dan memohon sekaligus. Tapi ekspresinya berubah kesal saat Sungmin menjauh dari dekapannya dan menunjuk pintu kamar mereka.

Tanpa diperintahkan, Kyuhyun mengambil bantalnya dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar kamar. Sudah sering dia harus tidur di ruang tengah saat Sungmin hamil. Istrinya itu mudah merajuk saat keinginannya tidak dituruti.

_Kau tega sekali menyiksa appa, baby_, keluh Kyuhyun. Dia berbaring dan menekuk kakinya karena ukuran sofa yang tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badannya. Ia harus merelakan badannya pegal-pegal lagi besok pagi.

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya, teriakan Sungmin membuatnya melompat dari atas sofa dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Ada apa _chagi?"_ tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir. Tapi ia langsung mengernyit heran saat ia melihat Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidur, memeluk boneka kelinci merah muda miliknya dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kyunie, tidur disini ya? Aku ingin Kyunie memelukku hingga pagi, juga mengusap kepalaku dan menyanyikan lagu untukku," ucap Sungmin. Matanya yang semula sendu langsung bersinar saat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

_"Ppali,_ ambil bantalmu!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

_Sofa, kuharap kau tidak merindukanku malam ini, kkk_, batin Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah cepat ke dalam kamarnya lalu menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu spesial pengantar tidur untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak manis saat terlelap. "Lain kali jangan mengidam yang aneh-aneh lagi, _ne? Saranghaeyo,_ Cho Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, dia memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu mengarungi alam mimpi.

Ah, indahnya saat melihat wajah terlelap mereka.

Ya, semoga kedepannya Sungmin tidak membuatmu tersiksa dengan acara mengidamnya ya, Cho Kyuhyun.  
_Jaljayo_, KyuMin~

**-The End-**


	2. Sleeping

**A Piece of Life series : Sleeping**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**

**T**

**.**

**Romance, Family, Humor (?), AU**

**.**

**YAOI, MPreg, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**  
**.**

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas. Mobil hitam metalik itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Ini hari Minggu, dan jalanan cukup padat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk bersantai –bergelung di dalam selimut hingga tengah hari, lalu menikmati kopi pahit, bermain game, makan siang, dan pergi ke taman bersama Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak akan terealisasikan dalam waktu dekat.

Sungmin membangunkannya di pagi buta. Bukan dengan cara yang lembut, melainkan sedikit..., anarkis. Mungkin agak berlebihan. Tapi Kyuhyun rasa kata itu cukup mewakili tendangan yang dihadiahkan Sungmin untuknya. _Ya, cukup manis_, kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bangun! Aku ingin kaus milikku! _Ppaliwa_!"

Ugh, menyebalkan sekali.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Rasa hangat yang mendekap rupanya menarik perhatian rasa kantuk kembali datang. Ditambah lagi dengan bantal empuk yang baru dihadiahkan _noona_-nya. _Perfect_.

"Kyuhyun!"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menulikan telinga dan merapatkan pejaman mata. Hari ini adalah harinya. Ia ingin bersantai, melepaskan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kantor dan tumpukan berkas-berkas, juga keluhan dari bawahan-bawahannya, janji-janji dengan CEO perusahaan lain, atau tatapan genit sekretarisnya.

_Buk_!

Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka mata karena tendangan maut Sungmin tepat mengenai tulang keringnya. "Ming, aku ingin tidur."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin merengut dan menarik selimut hingga setengah badan Kyuhyun merasakan dinginnya udara di pagi hari.

"Sungmin, ku mohon," suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat memelas.

"Tidak!"

"Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun, tidak! Kau mengerti bukan?!"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang dijatuhi hukuman 10 tahun penjara tanpa bisa melakukan banding. Semuanya lenyap. Yang ia inginkan terpaksa dilepaskannya hari ini. Demi Sungmin. _Hah, good bye holiday_.

Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya dan mengemudi dengan hati-hati.

Tapi..., kenapa Sungmin tidak mengoceh seperti biasanya? Bukankah saat bersama Kyuhyun ia akan sangat cerewet? Sambil memelankan laju kendaraan, ia melirik Sungmin. Sung..., ya Tuhan! Sungmin tertidur!

_Ciiittt_!

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem sedalam-dalamnya, membuat tubuhnya dan Sungmin bergerak ke depan kemudian terhempas lagi dengan cukup keras.

"_Wae_, Kyu?" mata setengah terbuka Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

Adilkah ini? Saat Kyuhyun harus berjuang untuk menahan rasa kantuknya, Sungmin justru dengan nikmatnya tertidur lelap! Adilkah semua pengorbanannya hanya untuk selembar kaus milik Sungmin?! Tidak bisakah ia beristirahat dari semua masalahnya hari ini?!

"Kyu?"

"Hah," Kyuhyun menetralkan deru napasnya yang sempat memburu. Ia menekan dalam-dalam perasaan kesalnya, berusaha menguburnya dengan pikiran-pikiran positif. _Sabar Kyu, sabar_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Kau mengantuk?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga kepala lelaki itu bersandar denga nyaman di bahu Sungmin.

"Kau mengantuk bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. _Aih_, sepertinya ia sudah berburuk sangka kepada Sungmin. Tidak seharusnya ia marah-marah dan kesal tadi.

"_Gomawo_," lirih Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya deru napas teratur Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan saat itu, tubuh Kyuhyun terguncang-guncang, membuatnya terbangun dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ada apa lagi, Ming?"

"Kau sudah tertidur cukup lama. Cepat berangkat. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengambil kausku."

Dengan sedikit dorongan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk dengan tegak dan menginjak pedal gas. Mengemudikan mobil dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

_Aku bahkan belum tidur selama lima menit_.

_Yeah, baby_, kita berdua berhasil lagi menjahili _appa_-mu.  
Bagaimana jika besok kita lakukan lagi?  
Berminat untuk bergabung?

.  
**-The End-**

.  
**Thank you for reviews :**  
**Abilhikmah, Adekyumin Joyer, Sissy, 010132joy, KyuMin Joyer ChoLee, Kim Hyun Nie, Gyumin4ever, BabyMing, Allea1186**


End file.
